What Now
by sutoriitoenzeru84
Summary: Someone closes off the well, but who? Can Inuyasha and Kagome get back to each other? Will they ever come together to be more than friends and will they ever defeat Naraku? Who knows?


*Disclaimer* I do not own Inuyasha or any other anime. All the copyrights associated with Inuyasha belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I'm merely borrowing her characters and some of the plot to write a fiction. No money is being earned by me for this story.

A/N: I know towards the end of this chapter that things are going to seem different than what's going on in the series. Have an open-mind that Kikyo was not there when the rest of the Inu-gang traveled to Mt. Hakurei so she doesn't know of Naraku's new trick. Why am I not following the series line, so to speak? Because it might turn out to be a very bad story and you'll know what's going on as it happens in the series (if you haven't seen all the episodes yet). Anyway, this chapter is probably as far as its going to go in following Rumiko Takahashi's version and then my mind will eventually come up with something interesting as I get over this confounded writer's block. Enough talk though. Please R&R.

Thoughts swirled through Kagome's mind as she tried to piece together was exactly just happened. Currently, she was on her butt in the bottom of the Bone Eater's Well...in her era: present day Tokyo. The raven-haired schoolgirl was simply on a Ramen run for one of her favorite traveling companions. She hadn't been home in two months but Inuyasha, the foul mouth inu-hanyou, had refused to let her go home. That is until the Ramen supply had been depleted by none other than him.

What was she going to do? Her hand flew up to the only three jewel shards she had in her possession to make sure they were there. Yep. The jewel, whole or not, was her way to pass through the well to 500 years in the past of the Feudal Era. Kagome shakily got back to her feet. Determinedly, she climbed up the ladder and held onto the lip of the well. Praying with her eyes closed tightly, she let go and dropped to the bottom but the ground held fast as it should. Big, shiny tears welled up in her eyes as realization started to sink in: Kagome could no longer pass through the well.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Hours passed and the sun slowly hid its presence. Mrs. Higurashi, flashlight and broom in hand, made her way to the well house. Grandpa had tripped over their loveable, but obese, family cat and sprained his ankle. Over his persistent lecture of how well-managed a shrine should be kept she had relented and volunteered herself to doing a little sweeping. Her hand stopped its descent to the handle when she thought she heard someone sniffling. Kagome was supposed to have gone back to the Warring States Era hours ago. She peered over the ancient well and saw the top of Kagome's head. Mrs. Higurashi felt her heart strings tugging at her as her motherly instincts kicked in at seeing one of her children in distress. She called her daughter's name softly, hearing the tremble in her own voice as she leaned the broom on the lip of the well. Kagome looked up at her mother, face covered in dirt, tear tracks evident, with a red nose and puffy eyes.

"Oh mom."

*~*~*~*~*~*

Kagome had reluctantly come out of the well to join her mother on the steps. She wiped her eyes with a handkerchief supplied by her mom as Mrs. Higurashi smoothed down her hair in a comforting manner. Soon Kagome felt confident to speak without choking up or sounding like a blubbering idiot.

"I tried so many times to go back mama but the well won't let me through. I have the jewel shards. I don't understand."

"Could it have something to do with the past? Something must have happened."

"Maybe. I'm not sure. Naraku knows nothing of the well so it couldn't be his doing. Inuyasha has plugged the well before but he also took my shards that time so I couldn't return but I have three here with me."

"I'm sure you will figure it out soon and I'm confident Inuyasha will try everything in his power to come for you." Mrs. Higurashi tried to sound confident.

"Yeah. He just wants his jewel shard detector. He doesn't care for me."

Kagome snapped her full attention to her mother when she heard her giggling.

"He cares more than you know."

"But..."

"Let's go back to the house. I'm sure this will be settled in the morning and when it does you will be well rested. There are leftovers in the microwave."

"Thanks mom but I don't think I could eat or sleep."

"At least come inside. Inuyasha knows his way in."

Kagome followed her mother out leaving her bright yellow bag and the forgotten Ramen, taking one last glance before closing the sliding doors.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Inuyasha paced in front of the fire in Kaede's hut, anger clearly written over his handsome features, and with his fuzzy ears pinned to the top of his head.

"Inuyasha. Kagome said she would be back before dark."

The only indication that Inuyasha had heard Shippo, a kitsune, was the growling he produced at hearing Kagome's name. Miroku, Sango, and Kaede sighed. Kilala, Sango's demon cat, simply mewed. One of Inuyasha's fuzzy white ears twitched in annoyance. The look he gave the others could have peeled paint.

"What are you all looking at?" He barked.

Everyone, except Kilala, quickly lifted their food bowls and ate somewhat hastily. Inuyasha huffed and exited the hut to make his way to the well. Kagome had lied to him. She told him she would be back before the sun went down with his favorite food: Ramen. He couldn't get enough of the stuff. Inuyasha had to do a double take when he reached the well. That was odd. The well was glowing red. He approached it cautiously. Seemed there was no barrier present. Inuyasha jumped into the well to hit what was suppose to be air and he was suppose to be bathed in a blue light. But the ground stayed nice and firm. He stayed in a squatting position for several moments, eyeing the old stones that lined the sides of the well. Eventually, he stood upright and jumped up to the top of the well and came back down. Nothing happened. Where the hell was that blue light? Again and again he tried with the same result. Frustrated and downright pissed he unsheathed Tetsusaiga and began hacking away poor defenseless trees that stood in his way.

_"There is no fucking way in hell! I can't believe I can't pass through this stupid well. How will I know Kagome is safe? How will I see her again? If I find out she closed off the well she's going to get it."_

*~*~*~*~*~*

She had done it. It wasn't something she had wanted to do but it needed to be done. No, it had to be done. Things just weren't progressing as fast as she thought they should. They would be grateful when they learned of her interference. Hopefully. Smug smile in place she headed away from the rapidly growing clearing surrounding the well. That hanyou wasn't one to sit quietly and figure things out.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Inuyasha had wore himself out after decimating several acres of trees. He sheathed Tetsusaiga on his way back to the offending well. He promptly crouched down on all fours and began sniffing. Perfect imitation of a curious puppy. As he made his way to the other side of the well, the magic grew stronger. Nestled in a piece of wood was a very expensive and intricately made hair ornament. Tentatively he reached for it not at all surprised when it repelled him. What was he suppose to do now that he couldn't get back to Kagome? He was sure she had tried several times to get back to them. Inuyasha was also pretty sure she didn't seal the well herself after he had calmed down enough to think straight. For one, Shippo was like her adoptive son. Second, that perverted monk and talented demon exterminator were like her older siblings. He propped his head on the well, the bottom in sight, ears pitifully drooped.

"_Hold on Kagome. I'm coming as soon as I figure this out."_

Being rational for once he decided to wait until morning. Knowing Kagome she had probably gotten herself worked up and needed rest. He settled back on the well, crossing his arms and closing his eyes to keep a diligent watch just incase whoever did this came back. It was going to be a long night.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Sunlight filtered through Kagome's curtains instantly waking the girl from her slumber. It took a moment or two for Kagome's brain to register what had happened yesterday and when she remembered she flew out of bed and to the well not bothering to change or say a word to any of her family members. She flew down the stairs of the well house and stopped at the lip of it to peer down, chest heaving with her exertion. Kagome climbed halfway down the rope ladder her grandpa had put in for her and let go. The ground still remained firm, like there wasn't a time portal to be found there. She sank to the ground and rubbed her hand over the soft dirt.

"Inuyasha."

Kagome felt her tears break free from the dam she had tried valiantly to put up. She didn't want to cry but how was she supposed to get back and see her adoptive family? She belonged there. Not in this time period where she was born and raised. How was she supposed to go back to leading a normal life being a junior high student when she had seen so much in the Feudal Era that no one could possibly hope to witness? Sure she felt bad that she didn't want to be with her family but she didn't belong here anymore and maybe, with the power of the jewel, she could keep the well open and travel between both times. Feeling her adrenaline rush die, she quietly left the well and retired back to her room to hopefully get more rest and wait for Inuyasha to come for her.

*~*~*~*~*~*

No one had come last night and he didn't catch the scent of any magic or demonic powers. Just the smell of passing deer and other nocturnal life. Inuyasha looked at the offending piece of hair jewelry with disgust. Whoever did this was going to die by his hands. He didn't want to admit it, just yet, that he had fallen for the mysterious girl from the modern age. Sure she was his best friend, when she didn't sit him to the core of the Earth, but he felt for sure that she didn't have romantic feelings for him. Those little moments with her when he went off to see Kikyo were probably her way of showing her concern for him. Yeah, that was it. Who would want to be with a hanyou like him anyway? Inuyasha turned from the well back to the direction of the village. He had to break the news to Shippo and maybe that old hag had a way of getting that confounded hair ornament out of the well.

*~*~*~*~*~*

"Miroku?"

"Yes, my Sango?"

"Do you think Inuyasha went to get Kagome? He didn't come back last night." She asked while folding her sleeping bag that Kagome had given her some time back.

"He probably went to confess his undying love for our dear companion."

Sango's eyebrow ticked. "Do you think of nothing else?"

"I think of you."

Sango sat upright at the feel of Miroku's hand splaying itself across her rear. Indignant anger took place of her surprise and with the grace of a cat she slapped Miroku across his face.

"You perverted monk!"

Shippo sat in the corner eating his breakfast that Kaede had prepared for him, not caring in the least what the pair was doing. If only they would admit their feelings to each other like a certain miko and hanyou should. Kilala curled back up for a little kitty nap before Inuyasha came back to put them on the move for more jewel shards. Meanwhile, Sango continued to growl at Miroku, trying to get him to keep his distance. He would not learn. Miroku sat across from her while giving her an innocent look only years of practice could achieve.

"Sango, darling? Is there anything wrong?

Sango's response was cut off in her throat when Inuyasha chose that moment to burst into the hut.

"Inuyasha. Whatever would be the matter?" Miroku asked innocently enough.

"Shut up, you pervert. Kaede! I need your help."

"Do ye now?" The old miko asked while fixing bowls of food for the others.

"This is serious."

"Everything with you is serious. Did you fight with Kagome again? You were supposed to bring her back." Shippo said around his bowl of food.

"Can it, runt! Kagome can't come back." Inuyasha growled.

Everyone stopped what he or she was doing to stare stupidly at their apparently upset friend. Kilala even woke up from her nap to listen. Miroku was the first to break out of the stupor that seemed to envelope the hut.

"What do you mean by that Inuyasha? Kagome's not hurt is she?"

"I don't know. I can't get through the well and there's some sort of magic surrounding it. And there's this hair ornament stuck in the wood and I can't get it out."

"A hair ornament?"

"Yes, you old hag. Are you paying attention?" He barked.

"Calm down Inuyasha. I will go look at this ornament and see what I can tell you."

As everyone got up to leave for the well Sango stayed behind. What would happen if Kagome couldn't get back? She would be the only girl in the group and there wouldn't be anymore time spent with her friend in the hot springs. That was really the only times she could talk to Kagome if the monk didn't try to peek on them. Sango worried her bottom lip staring dazedly at the fire. Kilala came back into the hut and cuddled up next to her mistress, purring. The demon slayer broke out of her trance, smiling a little as she rubbed her pet.

"Let's go, Kilala."

*~*~*~*~*~*

Kagome woke up from her nap when she heard someone knocking on the door. Her mom came in with a tray of food, placed it on her desk, and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"How are you feeling?"

"It didn't work this morning. I miss them so much."

Mrs. Higurashi smoothed her daughter's bangs back from her forehead and offered what comfort she could. She had realized that her daughter wasn't her baby anymore after Kagome had been in the other era, on and off, for the past year. She also realized that Kagome didn't belong in the age she was born in and had wanted to talk to her about living with her past friends. That conversation would be better left for later when the well was working again.

"I know dear. I miss Inuyasha's ears."

Kagome smiled. She wasn't surprised. Inuyasha's ears were what first attracted her mother to him. Kagome was afraid that her family would be scared of him but they weren't. Grandpa used Inuyasha for labor when there was a heavy box to be lifted and Sota, her little brother, worshiped the ground he walked on. At least she could talk to her family about him. Her friends would probably blab it to the world if they ever found out about him, if they believed her.

There were many close calls when they almost did find out about him. Like at the Cultural Festival. Inuyasha had removed his hat, ready to battle demons, when Ayume had come to collect Kagome for the choir. Kagome felt dumb when she realized that just about all of the student body had dressed up in some sort of extravagant costume and was reprimanded by Ayume for talking about good luck.

Another time was when he had come over to see her and messed up her new bicycle her mother had gotten from the neighbors. Inuyasha wanted to fix the bike while she was at school and it was impossible to stop her friends from coming over after school to see him and when she thought he was gone, she had gone downstairs to bring tea back to her friends and nearly died when he was sitting on the floor talking to them. Thank goodness he had kept the bandana on his head. She had to come up with the excuse that he was biracial to cover his silver hair and golden eyes. All of this reminiscing about Inuyasha was bringing tears to her eyes.

"Kagome?"

"I'll be ok." She replied quietly.

"Yes, you will. You're a very strong young woman now and very smart. I'm very proud of you Kagome and glad to be your mother. You and Inuyasha will get this mess straightened out and you'll be able to go back to finding those jewel shards and saving the world."

"What about school? I need to graduate."

"Is school really that important now?"

"Yes. I mean...I don't know. I need to graduate in order to be successful in this era."

Mrs. Higurashi smiled. "Your life has taken a different path and school doesn't seem to be in it. You have come this far not to quit now but its apparent that you don't need it."

"What about my future? What if the well seals when I collect all the jewel shards and make a wish on it? I need an education to fall back on so I can get a job."

"Let's say the well doesn't close. Do you plan on living over there?"

Now that question had caught her off guard. Kagome had thought about it before and thought she came up with an answer but it was different hearing it in your head than from someone asking directly. She didn't just want to up and quit school but she didn't want to live in this era as much as she wanted to live in the other. Mrs. Higurashi saw the emotions flittering across Kagome's expressive brown eyes.

"Kagome. I have sensed for a long time that you don't fit in here. I'm not being mean but this world is not yours now and it would be very hard for you to adapt to it again after your journey is completed in the past. Your friends here are talking about boys and school and when you're over there you're probably fighting to survive and this era isn't on your mind. You love Inuyasha too and I don't think it would be a good idea if you got him to live here."

"But what about you and the others?"

"We'll be fine. You can still visit us, if the well lets you. If it doesn't, I'll still know that you are in good hands."

Kagome let her tears flow freely and hugged her mother tightly. She was so lucky to have a caring mother like her and hoped that one day she would grow up to be the same way with her children. If she ever had any. Inuyasha didn't seem to like her the way she liked him. Ok, ok, so she loved him. It was so obvious though that he still loved Kikyo. How could you love someone that was dead, who stole jewel shards and tried to kill your friends, and wanted you to become human for her so she could lead the life of an ordinary woman? Maybe love ran deeper than she thought. Mrs. Higurashi wiped her daughter's tears.

"Eat something, Kagome. Everything will be ok."

Kagome could only nod. Her mother kissed her forehead and left the room. Where would Kagome be if she didn't have her mother?

*~*~*~*~*~*

Inuyasha and the others had finally gotten to the well. Kaede was in no hurry to get there. Did she not care? Inuyasha was getting ready to throw the old hag over his shoulder to get her there faster but he kept a check on his barely restrained control. These people were going to be the death of him. Inuyasha and the others stopped just before the well as Kaede went around the other side to inspect the hair ornament. Kaede made a sound of recognition when she spotted it that made everyone perk up to listen to her. Shippo jumped off Miroku's shoulder and bounded to the well. The little fox demon was getting ready to ask Kaede what she thought when he tried landing on the well only to be thrown from it. Inuyasha jumped into the air and grabbed the baby kitsune before he was thrown out of the clearing. Sango ran to Inuyasha and Shippo.

"Shippo! Are you ok?" She asked, mild panic coursing through her veins.

"He's unconscious."

"What happened?"

"I don't know. I was able to touch the well last night and nothing happened to me."

Miroku and Kaede came over to check on Shippo.

"Well, Kaede?" Inuyasha prompted.

"The well repelled Shippo because he is full demon and this spell has nothing to do with him."

"What else? Who does that ornament belong to?" Inuyasha interrogated.

Kaede only looked at Inuyasha with a sort of sympathy showing in her eye. Inuyasha handed Shippo, none to gently, to Sango and stalked up to Kaede.

"Answer me!"

"It belongs to my sister."

"What do you mean it belongs to your sister? Kikyo doesn't seem like the kind of person to do something like this or own something so extravagant." Miroku asked.

"It was a present from a neighboring village. One of the headman's daughters became ill and Kikyo was asked to help."

"Can you remove it, Lady Kaede?"

"Not I. The only one with the power to remove it would be Kikyo. If Kagome was here she might be able to but she cannot pass through the well." The elder priestess surmised.

"Well, Inuyasha?" Miroku prompted his ally.

"Well, what?" The hanyou shot back.

"Are you going to find Kikyo?"

"I guess I have to."

Sango, still cradling Shippo, started back towards the village with Kilala falling in step behind her.

"Sango?"

"Come on Miroku. You know Inuyasha will want to do this by himself. Anything that involves _her_ he has to do on his own."

Both Miroku and Inuyasha winced when Sango said 'her'. Neither one liked the icy tone she used but Miroku knew there was truth to what she was saying and followed after her after a nod to Inuyasha. Kaede sidled up to Inuyasha after the others were out of hearing range.

"Inuyasha?"

"What?" He asked still watching his comrades walk away.

"I cannot see why you would still want to be with someone of the dead. Even more so, I cannot see you wanting to stay with my sister. No. She is no longer my sister. The sister I knew is no more. This rebirth is nothing but a growing hatred for you."

"Kaede." Inuyasha's tone was bordering on growling.

"Inuyasha. You and Kikyo died 50 years ago. You were able to be reborn because Kagome unsealed you from the Sacred Tree. Let the past die. Also, if one day you are able, get Kikyo to leave this world. She does not belong here."

Inuyasha stood there dumbstruck as Kaede shuffled back to the village. Kaede wanted her own sister to return to the Earth. Wait, she didn't call Kikyo her sister anymore. Why not? Kikyo still looked the same. So what if she had a hatred for him? He still loved her. Didn't he? Maybe he had another feeling for her. To him, she was still the same Kikyo he left 50 years ago. When he woke up from the spell it was as if everything that had happened, had happened yesterday. He did find it odd that when he had met her that she wanted him to become human. She wanted to be an ordinary woman. Did she not like the way he was born? Did she have something against hanyous? Or even full blooded demons? He'd never know. It wasn't like she was the type to go around telling people her feelings. She did seem colder to him and she had even tried to murder Kagome. It could have been Naraku's doing. Ah, who was he kidding? He would have to get his feelings under control and straight before he met up with her.

*~*~*~*~*~*

"She's in the way." Someone growled low.

"Yes." A sinister voice replied as it watched his target through a mirror.

"What do you plan to do about it?"

"Patience. Her time is going to be short lived."

"You let her get away with too much."

"Let me handle it." The voice growled.

"But I could get rid of her for you now." The other voice insisted.

"I want the pleasure of bringing her down myself. After all, I've gone through so much trouble already."

"As you wish." The other submitted before walking away.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Kagome sat under the boughs of the Sacred Tree trying to accomplish what homework she had missed during her two-month absence but it was difficult since her mind was on her friends. Plus, add the fact that she had no clue what she was doing. Kagome laid her books to the side and just looked to the sky as if it held all the answers to her problems. Being close to something, like the Sacred Tree, helped her relax since she was somewhat close to Inuyasha. Just the 500 year difference but it was the same tree. Her thoughts were cut short when she heard someone calling her name near the shrine steps. Kagome wasn't really surprised. More like annoyed. The closer the person got the more agitated she became. Why couldn't she just be left alone? Didn't anyone get the hint? Did she honestly look sick?

"It's been a long time since you came to school. Your grandpa said you had scarlet fever. Are you well enough to be outside?"

"I'm fine Hojo. Never felt better." All this fake smiling was going to hurt her face if it didn't get stuck that way first.

"That's good to hear. I brought you some fruit and get-well charms."

"You didn't have to do that."

"It's the least I could do. I see your working on your homework. You sure did miss a lot from what Eri told me."

"What else did I miss?" The raven-haired girl asked, already dreading the answer.

"I think you missed seven tests. We have another big exam coming up. Seems that the last exam to place us into high school was misplaced so we have to retake it. That's next week."

If it was possible Kagome felt her face turn green. She had studied so hard for that exam so she could get into a good school and now they had lost her test. How in the world was she going to pass it again? She had forgotten everything she had learned. She knew simple adding and subtracting, sure, but it would be too easy for them to put those kinds of questions on the exam.

"Maybe I should just drop out."

"That's not the kind of attitude you need to be exuding. I can help you!"

"You've done more than enough. Even if I studied for a whole week I don't think I could pass it again."

"You have to try Kagome." Hojo encouraged.

What could it hurt? Didn't seem as if the well problem was going to be fixed anytime soon and she had come this far in school. Why not finish this year and then go on to live in the other era?

"Ok Hojo."

"That's the spirit. Let's get started."

*~*~*~*~*~*

Kikyo sure was hard as hell to find. When you didn't need her, she was there and when you needed her she wasn't there. Inuyasha wanted to pull his hair out. He should have brought Shippo along. The kit was useful when Inuyasha had to vent his anger plus the little kit sure was smart and able to put him back in line. Inuyasha was still as confused as ever. He had spent most of the day walking to find Kikyo and during that time he had been trying to sort out his feelings. It was hard for him and he only came up with that he loved both girls. Kikyo was there first and Kagome had befriended him when Kikyo had betrayed him. Why couldn't love be easy? And why couldn't Kikyo pop out of her hiding place? He hated beating around the bush.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Kagome thought her head was going to explode. She and Hojo had been studying nonstop for five hours. There wasn't even a tea break. After she had gotten back from the bathroom Hojo had talked her into going out to catch a movie or dinner. Kagome insisted on dinner since her head probably couldn't make it through a movie. Hojo took her to the restaurant where her and the girls went out to eat after school to talk about her obsessive and possessive boyfriend: Wacdnalds. Dinner was relatively quiet and the only thing they basically talked about was her 'ailments.' Hojo even walked her back home so she wouldn't have any trouble since it was getting close to dark.

"Thanks for dinner Hojo. I feel a lot better." Kagome smiled genuinely.

"That's great. Did you want me to come over and help you study tomorrow after school?"

"I suppose...if you want to. I was going to try to make it tomorrow."

Kagome didn't know if the well would be working by then but, if she planned on finishing this year out and possibly continuing on to high school, she might as well try to make it one day out of the many that she had missed.

She had talked it over with her mother later that afternoon before Hojo showed up and the two of them decided Kagome should attend classes while she could. If her friends didn't think her ailing health was suspicious yet what would they think if she didn't return to school at all?

"Good to know you're making an effort."

"I'm going to try to graduate if I can." She lied. "Hojo? Something wrong?"

"Kagome." The young boy asked seriously.

"Yes?" She replied uneasily.

"I have something to say."

Kagome gulped. "I'm listening."

"Well, Kagome. I...I...ugh... I really like you Kagome."

Words could not form in the poor girl's mouth. She kind of knew Hojo had a thing for her but she didn't think it was this serious. She had always thought it was some silly schoolboy crush, that would pass in time or he was persuaded by her friends to date her..

"Listen...Hojo."

"No Kagome." He interrupted. "I have sat by and watched you pine away for some other guy. A guy that is not worthy of you. I've heard he treats you nice one day and then the next day, after he's seen his ex, he's mean to you. He doesn't come to see you when you're sick either. Yuka told me that he's overly possessive, jealous, bossy, and treats you with disrespect. You deserve so much better than a foul-mouthed jerk like him who is only bringing you down with him."

Kagome was speechless. One minute she wanted to yell at Hojo for talking that way about Inuyasha and another minute she wanted to agree with him. She had never heard such a confession in her life. She was also going to kill Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi. Kagome blinked when Hojo got a fierce look on his face. He was starting to scare her. Where was Inuyasha when she needed him? Kagome panicked when Hojo leaned in to kiss her. She had never been in this situation before. Well, yeah she had. It was when Inuyasha was thinking about Kikyo when he leaned in to kiss her. Just her luck. The one guy she didn't have romantic feelings for was about to steal her first kiss. What did she do to anger the gods?

*~*~*~*~*~*

Kikyo crept silently through the woods with her soul collectors swirling through the air around her. A little while ago she had begun to feel a dark presence not far off so she decided to further investigate. Of course it really wouldn't count as an investigation seeing as she already knew it was Naraku and one of his incarnations.

Not surprising, the closer she got to them the number of her soul collectors flying around her decreased. Raising a hand to wave off the rest to keep from following her, the undead priestess pressed on.

It didn't take long before she was face-to-face with Naraku and his charge, Hakudoshi.

"It seems you picked me up Kikyo."

"Any demon or human with a perceptive sixth sense could pick up your foul aura."

"True enough." He replied.

"So? Why the visit?" She asked dryly.

"I thought you already knew." Naraku feigned surprise.

"Usually its to tell me that you want me dead." She replied as if casually talking about the weather.

"That hasn't changed. Of course I couldn't do it while Onigumo occupied my body."

Kikyo's eyes narrowed slightly.

Naraku smiled smugly.

"What? You didn't hear? I'm surprised that half-demon whelp hasn't told you since I'm sure the two of you share information about me. Hakudoshi here was created from the part of my body that I cast out just recently."

"Part of your body that you cast out?" She inquired.

"My heart. The one thing that kept me from harming even one hair on your head because of that bandit. Either way, I cast out my heart, which in turn, was cut in half because of monk's spiritual power. And no, it wasn't the one traveling with Inuyasha. One half of my heart remained just that and the other transformed into Hakudoshi." No need to tell her that his new heart was in the shape of an infant. Wasn't going to help her where she was going.

"What is it that you plan to do now?"

"Kikyo." He chastised. "Surely you jest."

Hakudoshi, who had remained impassive and quiet through the whole exchange, started to grin maliciously as if he were about to receive the greatest gift ever.

The priestess took a cautious step back, the dry grass crunching under it being the only sound to grace the small area.

*~*~*~*~*~*

He thought for sure he saw one. Just a brief glimpse of a soul collector skimming above the tree tops. Inuyasha took off in a dead run towards it so he wouldn't lose it or Kikyo. He needed her to remove the spell. After a short distance he picked up the faint scent of Naraku. This couldn't be good. Why was Naraku going after Kikyo?

Even though he felt he were flying at the speed he was going it was as though Kikyo still remained just out of reach. As if he weren't covering a lot of ground or picking up stronger whiffs of Naraku. Soon enough though the smell of graveyard soil, Naraku, and Hakudoshi's scent hit him full force as he rounded a group of trees. The half-demon couldn't believe his eyes.

He was too late.

Naraku had already impaled Kikyo with several of his tentacles while emitting one strong miasma. Growling, Inuyasha drew Tetsusaiga and ran towards them. The evil half-demon saw him coming and swung Kikyo's body in front of him to use as a shield. It worked. Inuyasha skidded to a stop.

"Damn it Naraku! Let her go!" He roared.

"Or what? You'll use that useless Wind Scar? Go ahead. It won't do her any good now."

Inuyasha could tell that Kikyo was bordering on death. The miasma was overpowering her. Without someone to purify it and heal her wounds she wouldn't last much longer.

Naraku sneered at the hanyou and released Kikyo's body to land in a heap at his feet.

"I warned her that I would kill her but did she believe me? It would seem as though she didn't. And what's more is that you never told her that I cast out my heart in order to do it. Fool. This is your doing. You couldn't even protect the one woman you love. What about Kagome, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha's claws flexed on Tetsusaiga's hilt at the mention of the young girl. There was no way Naraku was going to lay his hands on her. Ever.

"You leave her out of this!"

"On the contrary Inuyasha. I need her in order to find the last jewel shard. It would take no time at all to find it with her by my side. Then when her usefulness is through I'll give her to you. In pieces."

"Like Hell I'll ever let you come near her!" He yelled as he drew up his sword.

Since Kikyo was on the ground and he could avoid hitting her, he wasted no time in using the moment to his advantage.

"Go to Hell Naraku and take that thing with you! Wind Scar!"

Naraku cackled like a man possessed and easily deflected the attack with a powerful barrier.

"No need to rush into anything. We have all the time in the world."

Inuyasha didn't bother to use his sword again as Naraku and his charge left the area. Instead he calmly sheathed Tetsusaiga and staggered towards the unmoving priestess. Being as gentle as he could, he lifted her upper body into his arms.

"Kikyo? Talk to me."

The priestess' eyes slowly drifted open. "Inuyasha?"

"You're going to be ok. We'll get you fixed up."

Kikyo smiled lazily. "I'm do not belong in this world. It would be best to end my suffering now."

"Don't talk like that." He whispered harshly.

"Its true and you know it. Inuyasha. You have to take care of Kagome."

"I can't get to her. The well is sealed. You have to come back with me..."

"I was the one who sealed it."

Inuyasha could barely believe it. "Why?"

"I wanted you to forget about me and move on with Kagome. I've come to realize that I harbor no ill feelings towards you anymore. That time I was resurrected I wanted to kill you without hearing you out because I thought you had betrayed me. We don't belong together in this world and I would rather find peace even if it is at the hands of our enemy. Admit it Inuyasha. You never had deep feelings for me."

The hanyou was stunned into silence. He didn't know what to say let alone feel. "You wanted me to accept Kagome?"

"The girl loves you. More than you will ever know. Do not worry about the seal. It will remove itself once I'm gone."

The priestess in his arms was beginning to tremble in pain.

"Kikyo! You can't leave me like this." Inuyasha pleaded.

Kikyo brought a hand to his face. As usual he could feel no warmth from her fingers. Just the cool, rough skin against his cheek.

"Goodbye."

Inuyasha watched without feeling as Kikyo's body slowly disintegrated before his very eyes and watched as the souls from within her cast off in the direction of the village. If he were only a few seconds sooner he would have been able to save her. It was his fault that she had to die for a second time. And at Naraku's hands again. He didn't think he could ever face his friends again. Surprisingly enough, he didn't yell or lash out or even shed a single tear for the priestess that he thought held his heart all those years ago.

"Goodbye, Kikyo."

A/N: Whew. I think I like this chapter better than the first time I wrote it. I know some things happened or didn't happen in the series that did or didn't happen in my story but that's why they call it fanfiction. I wanted to postpone reposting this until after I had a few more chapters done but I've decided to go ahead now since I plan on posting at least one or two later today. It is after 4am here and I do need sleep sometime. Tell me what you think of this new plot if you remember what happened in the old story line and if this is your first glimpse of it I hope you liked it.


End file.
